


Greedy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Slight feminization, genderfluid tim, slight shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's so wrapped up in his book that he fails to notice Tim's advances- and figures he should make up for that. <i>Properly</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon sent me: "jason's fingers are thicc. like //thicc// thicc. which means tim likes getting stuffed full of them and also sucking on them when jason bounces him on his dick" and I just loved the idea so much I had to write a fic.

Jason didn’t glance up from his book, when he heard the bedroom door opening. Flipped a page and continued on, enjoying the flow of German in his mind, rolling the words over. There was a quiet joy to reading things  _ not _ in English. Besides, he never wanted his skills to get rusty.

 

“ _ Jason _ .”

 

Jason realized Tim had been saying his name, as the door slammed shut and he heard him padding across the room. He still didn’t look up. “Hmm?” he hummed, gripping the page as he started the last paragraph.

 

He felt the bed dip, as Tim climbed on, and suddenly the blanket was being ripped off his legs. Jason sighed, glancing up, about to ask if something was  _ wrong _ , did the Bat signal go up or something-

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Tim was on his knees,  _ glaring _ at Jason, the blanket in one hand. In a tshirt.  _ Jason’s tshirt _ . And goddamn-

 

Nothing else at  _ all _ .

 

Jason swallowed, his hands and book falling to his lap. Tim let go of the blanket, letting his arms drop, the tshirt  _ far _ too long on him, falling below the swell of his ass, part way down those scarred thighs. “I was saying your name for like, a minute solid.”

 

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled, transfixed. “Book,” was all he managed, and Tim rolled his eyes.

 

“Reduce you to single words already?” Tim quirked up a brow, and Jason offered a half smile, nodding. Not that it was  _ hard _ , all Tim really had to do was give him this look, and Jason forgot how words even worked. Tim dropped down, crawling over Jason’s legs and grabbing the book, as he settled in, straddling him. He held it out, dropping it on the floor, one of his arms curling around Jason’s shoulders. “Eyes on me and not the book,” Tim whispered, and Jason reached out, got his hands on Tim’s waist. Tim shivered, loved how  _ small _ he felt under Jason’s big hands, how they felt like they could encircle him.

 

He knew they  _ couldn’t _ by a long shot, but it was still a pleasant thought.

 

Tim leaned in, kissed at Jason’s jaw, nibbling down towards his neck, as Jason tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut. He gave a sigh as Tim shifted, getting even closer, licked at Jason’s pulse before he made it down to the crook of his neck. Jason’s hands moved to Tim’s defined hips, grasping and squeezing, scrunching the shirt up. He tilted his head to the side, cracked his eyes open- and Jason  _ groaned _ when he caught sight of the fact that Tim was fucking  _ hard _ already. Hard and leaking a mess all down his shaft, a prominent wet spot left behind on his tshirt.

 

“Babygirl,” Jason breathed, and Tim shivered. “How’d you get so worked up.”

 

“S’what happens when you finger yourself on the couch for  _ ten minutes _ and no one notices.” He bit down into the meat of Jason’s neck, growling low in his throat as he did so, and Jason winced, hissed over the sting from Tim’s sharp teeth.

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“ _ Try me _ .”

 

Jason let one hand slid back, grasp Tim’s ass and give it a firm squeeze. Tim exhaled against his neck, sucking gently at the crook of it now, over where he’d bitten. Jason’s fingers pushed into the cleft- and was met by nothing but  _ wetness _ . He pressed against Tim’s hole, could have  _ easily _ slipped two thick fingers in without a problem.

 

Jason groaned, and Tim giggled, one hand pressing between them, sliding up under Jason’s tank top. He pinched one of his nipples, tugged  _ very gently _ at the ring there, and Jason’s breath caught. “Could’ve been your fingers,” Tim teased, “I was being  _ loud _ Jay. Figured you’d be other there before even a minute was up.”

 

“I didn’t-  _ fuck Timmy _ \- I was lost in my head.” Jason pulled his hand back, pulling at Tim’s tshirt until it was up at his ribs. “I didn’t even  _ realize _ -”

 

“I know. I can forgive you…” Tim leaned back, broke contact so Jason could pull his tshirt off, tossing it to the floor, where it landed on top of his book. He leaned back, bared himself- naked and  _ gorgeous _ in the kind of way that left Jason’s brain devoid of blood, made him feel like he was dying all over again and being thrust back into life.

 

“What do I have to do?” Tim let his eyes go half lidded, smirking, the perfect angelic demon, this concoction of so many things that shouldn’t ever mesh, and yet  _ did _ and created the most amazing thing Jason had ever seen.

 

To say he was enthralled was always putting it  _ lightly _ .

 

“Lose the clothes,” Tim said, “To start. And let me ride you ‘til I can’t scream anymore.”

 

Jason damn near ripped his tank top, clawing at it to get it off. Tim had to climb off his lap, watched Jason lift his hips and tug his pajama pants off. His heavy cock was half hard, and Tim hummed to himself, leaning over just as Jason was settling back, shoving his clothes off the bed. Before Jason could even say a word, Tim was running his hot tongue along it, a hand wrapping out Jason’s cock, lifting it so he could lick at the head like a fucking  _ kitten _ .

 

Jason let his head drop forward, didn’t want to tear his eyes away, as Tim stroked. He stared up through thick lashes, the pink of his tongue looking like the most obscene thing Jason had ever seen. He swallowed thickly, reached out and stroked back Tim’s hair, tangled it around his fingers.

 

“Where’s all the praise?” Tim teased, dragging the flat of his tongue just beneath Jason’s cockhead. “You should be telling me how  _ perfect _ I am, Jason.”

 

Jason would’ve  _ laughed _ if he didn’t feel almost out of his mind. He groaned when Tim opened his mouth, sucked at his cock as he began to move with his hand, his hips shifting, thighs pressing together as Jason swelled over his tongue.

 

“You  _ know _ you’re perfect,” Jason managed. “What if I told you that you were  _ filthy _ ?”

 

Tim openly shivered, swallowed more of Jason down. Jason tugged at his hair, twisting it, lifting his hips and letting his cock slid further over Tim’s tongue. He knew Tim could handle it- knew he could fuck Tim’s mouth until his boyfriend’s tongue was  _ numb _ and Tim would find a way to ask for more.

 

He was that damn  _ good _ and Jason didn’t know what he did to  _ deserve _ him, but  _ fuck _ if he wouldn’t do it again.

 

“What were you thinking about?” Jason asked, trying not to get distracted by the wet sound of Tim’s mouth moving. “When you were fucking yourself? Hmmm? What’d you want me to  _ do _ , babygirl?”

 

Tim pulled off then, gasping, looking up with eyes gone dark, pupils going wide. His lips were dark, cheeks flushing- and Jason could see a smear of precum on his belly, where his cock had rubbed.

 

“Anything,” Tim breathed, as he climbed into Jason’s lap. He got one hand on Jason’s shoulder, pushing him back against the headboard, as he leaned over, rummaged around blind in the nightstand. When he came back with the lube, popping the cap, he reached behind him, pouring a rather  _ generous _ amount down onto Jason’s cock. “Would’ve let you do  _ anything _ .”

 

Jason bit back a groan, as Tim tossed the lube onto the bed, grasped the base of his cock with one hand- before he eased down onto him, until he was nestled down perfectly in Jason’s lap, and Jason was shuddering, getting both his hands on Tim’s hips.

 

“Did you want my fingers or my cock, pretty girl?” Jason asked, watched Tim’s eyes flutter as he lifted himself up, before driving back down. Tim’s mouth fell open, a happy moan falling from his lips, as he lifted himself up again.

 

“Hnn, e-either,” Tim managed, “your fingers are so  _ thick _ , Jason.”

 

“Maybe we could’ve stuffed them in you while you have my cock in your mouth.” He leaned forward, nuzzled into Tim’s neck, inhaled the scent of his skin as Tim continued to bounce in his lap. “You’re dirty enough to wanna be as full as possible, right Timmy?”

 

Tim whined, and Jason sucked at his neck, dragged the whine out more. Tim’s movements were desperate, and Jason knew he wasn’t trying to drag this out- not that he was complaining. Tim when he was  _ needy _ was something Jason would kill for.

 

“Can you tell me you’re filthy?” Jason asked, pulling off the bruise he left and breathing in Tim’s ear. Tim shivered, and when he didn’t speak Jason lifted one of his hands, pushed two of his fingers into Tim’s mouth. “Hmmm? No? Can’t talk now?” Tim groaned around them, sucked greedily as Jason thrust them over his tongue. Jason pushed up into his body, trying to meet Tim’s movements, as he felt saliva coating his fingers, threatening to drip down to his palm.

 

He chuckled, found Tim’s eyes and held them.

 

“Messy girl,” he whispered, and watched Tim’s eye’s roll. Tim was frantically reaching for his cock with one hand, fisting himself and stroking without a rhythm. Jason pushed his fingers in deeper, heard Tim’s choked voice as he tried to  _ say _ something. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jason chided, pulling them free- watching the lines of saliva that connected his tongue and abused lips to his fingers.

 

“ _ I’m filthy _ ,” Tim nearly cried, the corners of his eyes going wet. Jason knew that meant he was losing his control, was so worked up that he’d do anything to come, anything for that release.

 

He knew that meant everything he  _ said _ to his boyfriend would hit raw, exposed nerves in the best of ways.

 

“I’m your filthy girl,” Tim said, panting, riding Jason like he was going to  _ die _ if he stopped. He was still fucking his fist, and Jason smirked, shoved his fingers back into his mouth, watched Tim’s full body shudder as he sucked at them again, his tongue pushing between them, rolling over his fingertips.

 

“And you’re so bloody  _ perfect _ ,” Jason said, locking his arm around Tim’s waist and pulling him in. It changed the angle, and Tim’s hand on his shoulder tightened as he slammed his body down on Jason’s cock. It took every bit of strength Jason had to not groan, to remember words and how to make his damn tongue  _ work _ . He leaned close to Tim’s ear, breathed into him, “You’re a greedy little  _ whore _ , babygirl. Stuffed as full as you are.”

 

Tim whimpered,  _ whined _ , as Jason fucked his mouth, his ass, had his mind torn in half and trying to hard to reknit itself, to be able to form even half thoughts.

 

“And you know what? I  _ like _ you dirty. Can you come for me, babygirl? Can you make a mess of yourself?” Tim nodded, hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on Jason’s fingers. He looked right into Jason’s eyes, and god, he  _ held that stare _ as he drove down, as he let Jason abuse his mouth- stifling the cry in his throat as he came, cum spurting up onto  _ Jason’s _ abs, leaving  _ him _ a mess.

 

Tim finally squeezed his eyes shut, as the last few waves rolled over him, and Jason pulled his fingers from his mouth- got both his arms and Tim and  _ clung _ to him as he buried his face in his neck, thrusting up into his body quickly. Each movement was sharp, and Tim clung to him as well, would’ve let Jason fuck him until he couldn’t  _ see _ , if that was what he wanted.

 

When Jason came, it was with an obscene moan, right into Tim’s neck. He stuttered- and Tim kept riding him through it, until Jason’s shoulders slumped, and he leaned heavier onto him.

 

Tim stilled then, panting, head buzzing with a post-orgasmic bliss, a high coupled with a sweet burn in the muscles of his thighs that always meant the fuck had been  _ good _ . Jason splayed his hands on Tim’s back, lifted his head, kissed at his neck lazily, trying to catch his own breath.

 

“You know,” Tim mused, “ _ you’re _ the one that’s a mess, Jason.” Jason straightened up, and Tim flashed that smile that reminded Jason who really called the shots, in their bedroom.

 

Consider it Tim’s little  _ defiant _ act, for letting Jason feel like he had the power, for once.

 

“So I am,” Jason agreed, untangling and leaning back, folding his arms up behind his head. “Maybe you should clean your mess up, babygirl.”

 

Tim’s eyes flashed- and Jason was fairly sure, as his boyfriend climbed off his cock and leaned over him, that sinful tongue lapping along the contours of his abs- that he was  _ forgiven _ for his earlier negligence.


End file.
